metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
VSV (VSK-94)
The VSV, also known as VSK-94 (Войсковой Снайперский Комплекс or Military Sniper Complex), was a sniper rifle that saw limited use with several law enforcement organizations in Russia before the nuclear war that drove humanity underground. Overview VSK-94 was developed on the base of the 9A-91 Carbine.http://www.kbptula.ru/eng/str/strelk/9a91.htm It was originally designed to fire RF 9x39mm SP-5, SP-6 and PAB-9 subsonic cartridges, but versions chambered for 7.62x39, 5.56x45 and 5.45x39mm were eventually crafted. VSV is one of the weapons in the Metro that predates the war and it is highly prized. Since the VSK-94 is a primary weapon it can use both dirty and MGR 5.45x39 mm cartridges. The very first VSV in the game is available for purchase in the Armory in both scoped and unscoped variants. Three unscoped versions can be found at the Black Station for free, one of which is provided by Ulman at the start of the level. The VSV makes a return in Metro: Last Light with a few negligible changes to its model and animation. History VSK-94 with PKAV scope The VSK-94 sniper rifle was developed by the KBP (Конструкторское бюро приборостроения or Instrument Design Bureau),http://www.kbptula.ru/eng/str/strelk/vsk94.htm most famous for its high-performance GSh-series aircraft cannons, as well as for anti-tank missile systems and other such "instruments". The rifle was created as a less-expensive competitor to the VSS "Vintorez", developed for use by Spetznaz and other special-operations troops. The VSK-94 retains the gas operated, rotating bolt action and the receiver of the 9A-91 and its ability to fire in full auto at the rate of 700 rounds per minute. The rifle is designed to accurately hit the targets up to 400 meters, due to the effective range of the subsonic 9x39mm ammunition. The VSK-94 features a stamped steel receiver, a detachable skeleton polymer stock and a polymer handguard. Telescopic sights are mounted using the standard side-rail bracket on the left side of the receiver. The VSK-94 also retains flip-up open sights from 9A-91. The charging handle is attached to the bolt carrier and folded up when not in use. The threaded barrel is usually fitted with a silencer. The gun is fed from 20-round magazines. Tactics and Use Metro 2033 350px VSK-94 variants in Metro 2033 The VSV is arguably the second best firearm in Metro 2033. Unlike the AK-74M, however, it is intended for stealth and thus performs poorly in all out firefights. Its low rate of fire and high damage make it perfect for conserving ammunition. As with all primary weapons, the VSK-94 loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. Though rapid fire is a viable use for the VSV, it is advised to fire in bursts during close quarter combat, as its 20 round magazine means frequent, albeit quick reloads, and a tendency to rapidly consume through ammo. Fortunately for the player there is only one human opponent in the game armed with this weapon, found in Black Station. Metro: Last Light VSK-94 variants in Metro 2033 Like most returning weapons, the VSK-94 has become one of the most versatile weapons in the player's arsenal in the sequel thanks to the new attachment system. A suppressor is an essential attachment, since the basic version of the weapon comes with an extended barrel, and its small magazine size and relatively low rate of fire might put you in a disadvantage in an all out firefight. It can accept reflex, IRNV and 2x optical sights, making it useful for both close and long range combat. As with all primary weapons, the VSK-94 loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. Variants and Obtaining In Metro 2033: In Metro Last Light: * Can be found on the ice under the bridge in the The Crossing level (no attachments). * Two can be found on the Bridge level. The first one is found under the bridge where you can find a passage, the VSV will have a silencer. While the second one can be found near a dead body (no attachments). * Can be seen on some soldiers during the Depot level. * Can be picked from the store in the D6 level. * This weapon can now be used without a silencer, but this is not recommended. Other recommended attachments are the 2x scope as well as the laser sight. Related Achievements Trivia * It is implied, that VSK-94 is seeing limited production at Armory and Polis along with the AK-74M. * The VSV in game has a slower rate of fire than its real-life counterpart. * If left idle, Artyom will check the gun's barrel and fittings, genuinely impressed by its fine craftsmanship. * Although the standard VSV uses a laser sight as of Ranger Pack DLC, it lacks an actual attachment. The Scoped VSV model correctly shows one attached to the silencer. * In the Ranger ending, Artyom will have an unscoped VSV as opposed to Enlightened one where he has an AK-2012. Gallery WSW z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game VSK-94, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light. Vsk_94_beta.jpg|VSK-94 with a plastic handguard from Metro 2033 beta New Metro9.jpg|As seen in the pre-alpha teaser trailer. 21018b327e1fd17b17e48529cfc3ee15.jpg|As seen in the E3 Last Light demo. References Category:Weapons